shmupfandomcom-20200213-history
Fraxy
Fraxy is a custom design program where everything is changeable within the design of program. It was released on the internet for Windows on May 27, 2006. The game is mostly a multidirectional shooter but has a larger map than the screen depending on the design of the stage in which its set in. History Fraxy is a freeware shmup which has a wide variety of customization. It was created on 5/27/2006. The premise of Fraxy is to fight creations on an overhead, free-range view using a number of different weapons. Fraxy was created by a person known as Mon and is updated continuously. Customizability In Fraxy there are two files that allow the player to tailor Fraxy into what they want. Music, Sound Effects, Backgrounds, language files, and ship and part sprites can also be changed. The two programs are Config and Edit. Config The Config file allows the user to modify the language file, what type of ship the player has, the weapons of said ship, how enemies will appear and their number, and how the music will play. Edit The Edit file allows the user to create and edit bosses using a wide variety of parts which include cores, weapons, and other miscellaneous objects. These parts also have many settings that can be changed such as how much damage it can take and their attack style. Also, the user can create events that change these settings while being fought. TRY Another feature included in Fraxy is the ability to create your own scenario, sort of like a stage, where you can send waves of enemies or set it so a series of bosses are fought before winning. There is big list of commands that are used to create this type of file known as a TRY. The only way to create a TRY is to make it in a text editor and save it with the extension .ftd as there is currently no TRY editor. Mods Fraxy is a very modifiable game, as noted earlier, but some have tried to take this a step further. Some have attempted to create something of an actual game from it, one prominent example is Gradius Legends where all of the graphics have been changed to look like a Gradius theme. Indeed by creating Try scenarios is this possible. In fact, the creator mentioned when Fraxy was first created that this was the original purpose. On 4/1/2009, the 20090330beta version activated an April Fool's joke called Graxy. It is a remake of stage 1 of Gradius V save for the boss. It is basically a Try inside of the Main program and features many new features, a new style (401 Style), and graphical upgrades which show off what the next true version might be capable of. It is only active during April 1. In newer versions that same game may be accessed in 401 mode without it being April first. External links *Main Fraxy Site - This is the creator's main site and has a lot of information for Fraxy, however it is mostly in Japanese. The download is here as well. *Unofficial Fraxy Forum - A Fraxy forum that started up some time ago after the board2 Fraxy Forum started and has become a hub between various communities. *Fraxy Compendium Redux - This is a Wiki/Community dedicated to Fraxy. One can find all types of information about Fraxy here. *Fraxy Compendium - This was the original Wiki for the Fraxy communities. It has been taken down. *Fraxy Forum - This is the forum dedicated to Fraxy and is partnered with the FCR. *Some Fraxy Forums - Latest Fraxy group which started around May 2012. *Fraxy Academy - A Fraxy group created by ultimatepower22 that posts many YouTube videos and is involved in role playing Fraxy. *Bossrush The World - The first known website dedicated to Fraxy that hasn't been updated since the early days. There were also several forums that had Fraxy threads, mostly from Something Awful from when Fraxy was first created. Another reliable source for Fraxy stuff is on YouTube. There are a myriad of Fraxy and Fraxy-related videos showcasing others work. Category: Multidirectional Shooters Category: Games Category:Computer